This invention relates to pipe trimming apparatus, specifically to a hand-held apparatus used for beveling the end of a pipe having a housing in which a plurality of motor-driven abrasive cylinders are positioned for rotation, an aligning arm at a fixed angle relative to the abrasive cylinders with an essentially U-shaped alignment edge movably attached thereto for alignment of the abrasive cylinders with respect to the pipe during hand rotation of the cylinders and housing around the pipe for removal of a desired amount of material from the end of the pipe in beveling its end, the apparatus also having a pair of shields positioned laterally to and downwardly from the abrasive cylinders which together with the downwardly angled aligning arm directs debris from the beveled pipe away from a user.